Yuu Yanase no Baai
by Shizuka Riyuna
Summary: Yuu was rejected by Chiaki. Will he ever find love or stay bitter? Will he have his happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1: Bruise

**_This story follows Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Season 2 Episode 16 where Chiaki rejected Yuu and was "saved" by Hatori. Also Yokozawa no Baai 3, when Ijuuin called Kirishima, interrupting his conversation with Yokozawa in the conference room. I connected these events and they seemed to fit. Since their story is not so chronological I'm gonna take that advantage, but other than that this story is 100% original. And of course I'll be focusing on Yuu. Enjoy ^^_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bruise**

"Wait! Tori!"

"Let go of me, Chiaki!"

"Please stop, Tori! No violence!"

"Chiaki, please get this guy out of here…"

"What?!"

"Hurry! I just want to be alone now…"

"Who do you think you are-"

"Let's go. Come on Tori... I'll call you later, Yuu!"

"Sure."

* * *

*Ring*

*Click*

"Yuu speaking..."

"Yuu! Come over! We need your help!"

"What is it now, Kirishima-san?"

"The deadline is tomorrow! We still have 50 pages to tone and Ijuuin-sensei is not himself again! Please come over! We'll pay for overtime!"

"Fine, fine. I get it. I'm leaving now."

"Thank you, Yuu!"

*Click*

"Damn it all..."

Yuu packed his things and left the house, without cleaning the stain that Chiaki left, leaving it to dry on its own.

When he arrived in Ijuuin's house, he was greeted by Kirishima.

"Yuu, I'm glad you came. Come in."

"Mm... I'm coming in," Yuu responded.

"What happened to you?" Kirishima asked, noticing the mark that Chiaki left on his face.

"Ah... This is nothing," Yuu said as he went inside, leaving his shoes on the *genkan.

(*genkan - traditional Japanese entryway areas for houses, apartments or buildings)

"Do you need cold compress?" Kirishima offered.

"I think it's too late for that, but thank you for the offer," Yuu said.

"Well it's better to at least-"

"I'm fine, really. Let's just get this over with," Yuu interrupted Kirishima.

He went ahead of Kirishima and walked to Ijuuin's office.

When he entered, the atmosphere of the room was tense.

The tables were filled with pens, papers and empty coffee mugs.

Everyone had huge bags under their eyes like they haven't slept for days.

"Sorry for the mess, we've been working non-stop for two days," Kirishima apologized.

"Ah..." Yuu responded with a straight face, walking towards an empty workspace.

"Where's Ijuuin-sensei?" Yuu asked, as he glanced over Ijuuin's desk to see his assistant, Shizuku Ishi, with a tired and angry expression.

"He's in his room and won't come out. He's in that stage where even I can't reach him," Kirishima said with a sigh.

"He's been like that for the past two days. I don't know what happened with this "friend" he said he was meeting, but whatever it was he can't even get out of his bed to piss," Kirishima joked with an annoyed tone.

Yuu sighed and stood up.

"Wait... Where are you going?" Kirishima asked, surprised by the sudden action.

"I'm gonna get Ijuuin-sensei out of bed," Yuu declared, pissed at the mangaka's attitude.

He walked out of the office and toward the stairs up to Ijuuin's room.

When he was outside Ijuuin's room, he knocked on the door. But when no one answered, he tried to turn the knob and discovered that it wasn't locked.

"Excuse me? Ijuuin-sensei?" Yuu called.

He saw a figure moving under the blanket.

The room was dark, so he couldn't decide if what he saw was Ijuuin or just his imagination.

"Who's there?" Ijuuin asked.

"It's Yanase," Yuu replied.

"Yanase?" Ijuuin repeated, groggily.

"The freelancer…" Yuu clarified, taking a step into his room.

"Ijuuin-sensei, please get up. This is your manga, not ours. Take some responsibility," Yuu scolded.

"But there's no point in continuing it. It's not good enough… I'm not good enough." Ijuuin said with a melancholic voice.

"Sensei... I can't help but thinking that this is about the "friend" Kirishima-san mentioned you met two days ago," Yuu confessed.

Ijuuin fell silent.

"Were you rejected?"

It took a while for Ijuuin to reply.

"He said that he likes me the most, more than anyone else. He said he loved me and I know that it's not the fan kind of love. I know it's deeper than that. If only that author didn't get in the way," Ijuuin voiced out.

"*Sigh* Sensei, don't just conclude something based on your feelings. Even I can tell you that I love you and your works, because I do, because I'm a fan. If you just lie in bed and sulk all day your fans will start to hate you. You'll also make your "friend" sad. There's no use waiting for a miracle," Yuu preached.

Ijuuin slowly got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yuu asked.

"To my office… There's work to be done…" Ijuuin said.

As he walked past Yuu, he said: "Thanks…"

"Sure…" Yuu responded, following after him.

* * *

"Finally! It's done!" one of the assistants rejoiced.

"Yeah! Four straight days without sleep! I don't think I can make it to my bed when I get home!" another one joked.

"Good job everyone. You all deserve a rest," Kirishima announced, when suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello? Kirishima speaking," he answered.

"Oh… Is that today?" Kirishima asked with a foul expression, "Could we perhaps reschedule?... Oh…Alright… I understand… See you then."

"Damn it," Kirishima cursed, as he started dialling another number.

"What wrong, Kirishima-san?" an assistant asked.

"It's me. Can you talk right now?" Kirishima said to the phone, ignoring the assistant's query.

"Seems like work's gonna take a little long this evening, so I don't think I'll make it home in time for dinner. Sorry about it - but would you mind going ahead and eating with Hiyo?"

"Oh – no, it's nothing like that really. Just – I had some other work to take care of after it that's taking longer than I expected. I'll be sure to bring Hiyo a treat home with me, so apologize to her for me?"

"Sorry for the trouble – I'll see you later."

{This conversation (from "It's me…" till "I'll see you later.") was taken from Yokozawa no Baai 3. Translated by September Scanlations}

"Sorry I have to go. I have other businesses to take care of, and mama bear's waiting for me at home. Bye! Thank you for your help today!"

Before anyone could react to Kirishima's announcement, he was already out the door.

The others said their goodbyes and left as well, leaving Yuu, Ijuuin and Ishi alone.

Yuu was quietly packing his things, when Ijuuin approached him.

"Thank you again, Yanase-kun. If you didn't get me out of bed we wouldn't have made it," Ijuuin thanked.

"I'm just trying to help out," Yuu answered. "I understand what being rejected feels like."

"Is that where THAT came from?" Ijuuin asked, pointing at his face.

Yuu covered it with his hands and said, "Nah. It's… something else."

"Sensei, I'm leaving already," Ishi said to Ijuuin with a straight face.

"Ah… Shizuku-kun. Good job today. Thank you," Ijuuin complimented Ishi.

Ishi blushed, but kept his composure. "Should I come by tomorrow?" he asked.

"No. You need to rest. It's alright. Thank you," Ijuuin said kindly.

"Alright, bye."

"Take care," Ijuuin said, seeing Ishi off.

"I'll be going as well," Yuu said, walking out the door.

"Ah, wait Yanase-kun," Ijuuin stopped Yuu. "Would you mind if I take you out to drinks next time?"

"Sensei… Please don't transfer your love for your "friend" to me."

"No. I just needed someone to talk to, since you seem to understand my position pretty well. Also, no offense, but you're not really my type. I like the cute straightforward types," Ijuuin joked.

Yuu suddenly blushed, realizing what he said.

"Fine," he said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'll call you then," Ijuuin said with a smile.

"Mm… Well, see you," Yuu answered, leaving Ijuuin's house with a beet red face that concealed what's left of the bruise.


	2. Chapter 2: Usagi Beer

**Chapter 2: Usagi Beer**

"Yuu! I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday!" Chiaki apologized through the phone.

"I told you, it's fine. I should be the one apologizing for what I did to you."

"Yuu…"

"Look… I know I'll probably never win against that guy, but understand that my feelings for you are true. I just have to accept that fact that you will never see me more than just a friend."

"Yuu, I-"

"Chiaki… I don't want to ruin our friendship. Even if we can remain friends I'm fine with that, but… give me some time. Please…"

"… Alright Yuu… I'm sorry…"

"Idiot. Don't apologize."

"…"

"Contact me if you need help, but nothing more. Not until I put myself together."

"Mm… Sure… Bye."

"Bye."

Yuu tossed his phone on the coffee table in front of him after the conversation.

He turned on the TV, lay down on the couch, and heaved a huge sigh.

"Hmm… What's for dinner?" he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

He looked around and found nothing.

"Heh. If only I had a butler like Hatori, I'd be living the life of luxury." Yuu said to himself.

'_That hell of a butler_,' he thought.

"Looks like I'll have to run to the store and stack up," Yuu said, taking his phone and wallet with him.

As he was heading out, he walked past a desk with a picture of him and Chiaki back in middle school.

It was a picture of them on the first day; a formal picture that commemorated the beginning of his love.

He looked at it for a while and put the frame down, then he closed the lights and left the apartment.

"Hmm… I think I bought too much…" Yuu said to himself, looking at the shopping bags he's holding.

While he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into someone who was also not paying attention.

"Ah! Excuse me… Ijuuin-sensei?"

"Ah. Yanase-kun. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Same here."

"You're holding a lot there. Need any help?"

"Oh no I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. You must be busy."

"Actually I was just gonna head home and spend some time alone, so I'm not that busy. Come on, give me a bag or two," Ijuuin offered, taking two bags from Yuu.

"Alright. Thank you," Yuu said.

"So why the shopping? You having a party?"

"No. I just thought I needed to stack up and I didn't realize that I'd bought this many."

"Do you cook?"

"Most of the time since I live alone. How about you?"

"Same," Ijuuin said, stopping at a convenience store. "Mind if I just buy something?"

"Sure. Go ahead," Yuu assured.

Ijuuin went in the store while Yuu waited outside.

After a few minutes, Ijuuin came out of the store with a bag of Usagi Beers.

"That's a lot!" Yuu reacted.

"Well, since we did such a good job today. I thought why not celebrate? And instead of just celebrating alone, why don't we celebrate together?"

"Ah… Mm… Alright…"

They made their way to Yuu's house to celebrate a job well done.

"Ah! That was good! Ijuuin-sensei, you're a good cook!" Yuu complimented.

When they arrived in Yuu's house, Ijuuin offered to cook their meal.

While they ate in the living room, they had a good time talking about random things so they got kind of comfortable with each other.

After they ate, they remained seated on the floor, drinking the Usagi Beer Ijuuin bought and getting a little drunk.

"Thank you. Next time I'd like to try your cooking. Hahaha!" they both laughed.

"It's just sad," Ijuuin added. "I wish I could cook for Misaki."

"Was he the one who rejected you?"

Ijuuin fell silent, continuing to sip his beer.

"Hit a nerve didn't I? Well… I got it tougher. The one who rejected me was a friend of mine from middle school… I fell in love with his hands… His bone structure was perfect… Exactly my type… Then I found out that we like the same things like "The Kan" and since then, he is the only one I've been in love with for all these years."

Ijuuin continued to be silent, listening to Yuu.

"You know how hard it is to see him everyday? Knowing that my rival was his CHILDHOOD friend? Having hopes that he'll choose me, but then being rejected in the end? That was hard. So compared to me, your problems? That Misaki guy?… Seems like a small thing."

Ijuuin moved closer to Yuu, sitting beside him.

"When I first met Misaki, I didn't even know who he was, but because of what he said, he brought light into my world. I fell in love with him; he was so straightforward, kind and cute. He said that he loved me the most, but then knowing that there was actually someone on top of me that even he didn't realize until I made my move on him… It was… sad… I was taken over by someone else and that someone else has the privilege to love him, to even touch him… and be loved by him. We are alike… We have someone we love that we can't possess because of these RIVALS. We don't really have a chance anymore."

Now it was Yuu's turn to be silent, and all he can do is stare at his now empty beer can.

"Aah. Listen to me. I must be drunk," Ijuuin said, realizing what he said.

He turned to Yuu and saw his red face from the beer they were drinking.

His hand then reached out to Yuu's face, and suddenly met their lips met.

Yuu was surprised by the sudden peck, but didn't move away.

"Yanase-kun… Can I… touch you?..." Ijuuin asked.

"Mmm…" Yuu was too shocked to speak, but he didn't protest.

Ijuuin kissed Yuu, but this time his tongue entered Yuu's mouth.

As their tongues played with each other, Ijuuin's hand found its way under Yuu's shirt, groping at his chest.

"Nn…" Yuu moaned, feeling the chill from Ijuuin's hand on his warm body.

Ijuuin hand then went down to Yuu's pants, massaging his manhood.

"Mm…"

"You're getting hard," Ijuuin commented, continuing to move his hand. "Would you like a more direct contact?"

He didn't wait for Yuu to reply.

He unbuttoned Yuu's pants with one hand and went in his underwear, wrapping Yuu's manhood with his hands.

His hand moved up and down slowly, and a finger would play around the tip.

Yuu saw that Ijuuin was hard to, so with a free hand, he unbuttoned Ijuuin's pants as well.

"Looks like… you are too…" Yuu said, having a hard time to speak because of the pleasure.

When he unbuttoned the pants, he wrapped his hands around Ijuuin's cock, imitating the gesture that's being done to him.

"Heh… You're good," Ijuuin said.

He licked Yuu's ear, making his way down to his neck.

Yuu's hand started to move more slowly, having a hard time to concentrate.

"Hah!... Ngh…" Yuu moaned as Ijuuin's hands moved faster.

Ijuuin kissed Yuu again, continuing to move his hand up and down Yuu's shaft.

Yuu couldn't take it anymore and spilled his juices on his clothes.

"Hah… ah… hah!"

"That was fun, but I'm not done yet," Ijuuin said, taking his clothes off.

For some reason, Yuu can't help but feel excited again, so he took his clothes off as well.

Ijuuin pushed him down on the floor and inserted his fingers in Yuu's mouth, making it wet with saliva.

The wet sounds that his fingers were making in Yuu's mouth made them more excited.

When it was wet enough, Ijuuin inserted his finger in Yuu's anus.

"Yanase-kun, spread your legs more," Ijuuin requested.

"Hah…" Yuu moaned, as he felt Ijuuin's finger in him.

As Ijuuin's finger went in and out, he wrapped Yuu's cock with his mouth, going up and down.

"Hmm…. Mm… Nn…. Hah…." Yuu couldn't help but moaning from the pleasure that Ijuuin is giving him.

'_Damn! He's too good!_' he thought, as he could feel Ijuuin's tongue play around on his member.

Ijuuin inserted another finger, continuing to stimulate Yuu's cock.

"Mm… Nn…" Yuu moaned as Ijuuin inserted a third finger.

"You seem ready," Ijuuin teased.

"Nn…" Yuu moaned, unable to answer.

"Turn around," Ijuuin told Yuu as he removed his fingers from his hole.

Yuu did as he was told, giving Ijuuin the view of his slender [*feel free to replace this with sexy *wink*] back.

"You're really obedient. It must mean you want this," Ijuuin teased again.

He widened Yuu's hole with one hand and assisted his cock with the other.

As he slowly inserted it, Yuu could feel a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Ah! It hurts!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Just a little more. I'm almost in," Ijuuin said.

"Ha... Ah!" Yuu voiced as Ijuuin's manhood is finally in.

"You alright?"

"Ngh… I'm fine."

"Ugh! Don't tighten around me."

"I-I can't help it!"

"You're to tense. Relax…" Ijuuin comforted, putting his hands on Yuu's hips.

Ijuuin licked Yuu's back, sliding his tongue up to Yuu's nape and biting his ear.

"Can I move now?" Ijuuin whispered sweetly.

'_He's hot inside me,_' Yuu thought.

Yuu gave a small nod, signaling him to move. "Do it slowly."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you tonight," Ijuuin answered.

"Hm... Mm... Hah... Ahh!" Yuu's breaths were timed with Ijuuin's movements.

"Nn... Hah..."

All they can hear is the sound of the bed creaking, their timed breathing...

And of course the moaning and the squishy sounds their bodies were making.

Yuu gritted his teeth, feeling both pain and pleasure.

"Ah… Haa…"

"Ijuuin-sensei... I'm gonna cum..." Yuu said.

"Wait a little more," Ijuuin commanded.

He pulled out from Yuu and turned him around, penetrating him again a little more fiercely this time.

"Hah!... Ijuuin-sensei!"

Ignoring Yuu, Ijuuin kept moving, increasing speed.

"Mm… Hah… Ah… Nnh… Ngh! Ijuuin-sensei… I'm gonna… AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ijuuin pulled out just in time, and both he and Yuu came at the same time.

Ijuuin felt weak and landed on top of Yuu, who was now panting.

Both of them lay there until they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Hangover

**Chapter 3: Hangover**

"Achoo!... Ugh…" Yuu sneezed, feeling a headache coming.

"Oh you're awake. I hope you don't mind but I went around your house and used your kitchen," Ijuuin said, placing the food on the coffee table.

Yuu sat up and saw that he was wearing his pajamas and had a blanket over him.

He checked in his pants and saw that he was wearing underwear.

'_Was that all a dream?_' he thought, checking the clock to find that it's already 12 in the afternoon.

"No, it wasn't," Ijuuin answered, reading his mind.

"I woke up in the middle of the night to head to the toilet, and then I saw you lying on the floor naked. It would be bad if you were to catch a cold, so I looked for your bedroom, cleaned you up, put clothes on you and a blanket to top it off. You were sleeping like the dead which made it easier for me to do those things," Ijuuin explained.

Yuu was speechless, but when he got a whiff of the meal Ijuuin prepared his stomach did all the talking.

"Come and eat. You sound hungry," Ijuuin smiled.

Yuu went closer to the coffee table and sat across Ijuuin.

"Itadakimasu," Ijuuin said.

"I…tadakimasu..." Yuu followed, still in a daze.

They both ate in silence; only the sound of their chewing filled the room.

There's an awkward aura surrounding the two, but Ijuuin broke that with a question.

"Is your body alright? That was your first time right?"

"Uh- *cough cough*" Yuu choked on the question. "Uh... *cough* Yeah. *cough* I'm fine. *cough*"

"That's good… I guess that Usagi Beer got to us, huh?" Ijuuin joked.

"Ah… Mm…" Yuu agreed, blushing.

"But thank you for keeping me company last night."

"... Sure..."

The air was filled with an awkward atmosphere.

Once they were finished, Ijuuin took both of their plates and headed for the kitchen.

"Ah! It's alright! I'll do it!" Yuu said.

"It's fine. It's the least I could do," Ijuuin said.

Yuu just fell silent. With his weakened state he couldn't even find the strength to stand.

After Ijuuin finished with the dishes, he got his bag.

"I guess I'll take my leave now. I still have work to do back home. Please continue to rest and... thank you," Ijuuin said.

"Sure..." was all Yuu could say as he tried to stand.

"It's alright. Just rest," Ijuuin assured.

Yuu sat back down as he watched Ijuuin walk out of the room.

'_I can't believe we did that last night,_' Yuu thought.

'_It wasn't bad… I can't say I hate it… Ugh… What is this?!_'

Days have passed since that incident and from time to time Yuu gets distracted with thoughts of what happened that night.

'_I think I got everything I need,_' Yuu thought to himself, checking the bags while leaving the convenience store.

"Yuu?" a familiar voice called out.

Yuu followed the voice and to his surprise he saw "Chiaki…"

"Yuu! It's been so long!" Chiaki replied with a happy tone.

"Ah… Yah…" Yuu said with a smile.

"Need any help with those?"

"Ah no it's fine. I can carry these."

"Oh come on give me a bag or two," Chiaki offered taking two bags from Yuu.

"Th-thanks…"

"So how's it going? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I'm alright. Still doing freelance work. How about you?"

"Same old. Hatori's stil nagging me about manuscripts. Hahaha!"

"Haha…" hearing his name makes Yuu uneasy.

"Oh!" Chiaki didn't seem to notice, "You should come over! I want your opinion on the new manga I'm working on."

*Ring* Yuu's phone rang.

"Hello? Yuu speaking… Right now?... Alright. I understand… No it's fine. It's work… See you then. Bye."

After speaking, he closed his phone and took the bags from Chiaki.

"Sorry Chiaki. Next time. I got work to do."

"Ah… Oh… Alright… Next time…"

"Bye," Yuu waved and ran back to his place to leave the bags and get his materials.

"Bye…" Chiaki waved back.

"Thank you for coming. Kirishima-san said he had a surprise party to plan and that it was important so he directed me to you," Ishi explained.

"It's alright. What's the status?" Yuu asked.

Ishi explained as they walked towards the office.

When they entered the office, Yuu felt the same atmosphere as he did the last time he was here, but now it's ten times worse.

He saw Ijuuin and when their eyes met Yuu looked away, remembering everything that happened in his house.

"Yanase-kun. Thank you for coming," Ijuuin greeted.

"No problem," he said, walking towards the empty work place to start working and trying to take his mind off that event.

Yuu didn't sleep because they kept working 'till morning and unfortunately they ran out of tone paper.

"Shizuku-san! We're running out of tone paper!" one assistant called out.

"Shit," he cursed, picking up his phone beside him and dialing someone's number.

"Hello? Misaki? This is Shizuku! Are you free?"

The mention of Misaki's name made Yuu's heart skip a beat.

He looked at Ijuuin to see his expression, and he saw him glancing towards Ishi then immediately going back to work.

[You might recognize that some of these next events/lines were taken from Junjou Romantica Act 34.]

"I'm currently working at Ijuuin-sensei's place. I'm in a hurry so could you buy me some tone paper and send it over?... I have to submit it by today, but we've run out of tone paper… No problem. The shop opens at 10am anyways. I'm sorry to bother you but... the other editors are all busy…"

'_So I get to see who this Misaki is…_' Yuu thought, '_Why is this bothering me?_'

The doorbell rang and Ishi stood up to answer it.

When he came back, someone was with him; Yuu couldn't help but glance.

"Ah! You have worked hard, I'm Takahashi I've brought you the tone paper," Misaki announced.

Everyone got up from their seats and immediately grabbed the tone papers from Misaki while Yuu, who still had some tone paper left, silently continued his work.

After a while, everyone finished their parts and passed them all to Ishi.

"I'm sorry Takahashi-kun. Could you rearrange the original scripts in order?" Ishi handed some papers to Misaki.

"Ah sure!" Misaki received them and looked over them nervously.

Ishi gave him instructions and Misaki obediently followed them all.

Once he confirmed that there were 40 pages, everyone was relieved.

Ijuuin stood up and walked towards Misaki.

"Um... everyone thanks for the hard work!" Misaki said.

"Takahashi-kun…" Ijuuin called.

"Ah sensei you should rest for a bit," Misaki suggested.

Ijuuin hugged (or collapsed on) Misaki, surprising him.

"Wait... wait a minute sensei!"

"Im sorry. It's all thanks to you that I'm able to finish the manuscript. I wouldn't have been able to finish the manuscript without the tone paper that you brought over..."

"Ah it's no big deal. I didn't do much."

Yuu couldn't help but feel irritated at the sight, so he looked away.

"I'll thank you properly some other time," Ijuuin said.

"Ahh... It's ok... It was only a small matter but sensei? Could you let go of me now?" Misaki asked politely.

"Sensei! Please go to bed and get some sleep!" Ishi scolded.

"No I have to…"

"Sensei…?"

Ijuuin collapse in the middle of his statement.

"Uwah! Sensei!"

"Damnit," Ishi cursed, helping Misaki hold him up.

"Let's take him to his room," he instructed.

"Alright," Misaki answered.

When Ishi and Misaki left with Ijuuin, the other assistants started to react.

"I hope sensei is alright."

"Yah… He really did a number on himself."

"I'm just glad we're done."

"We can all finally get some rest."

"Alright everyone," Ishi announced, entering the office again with Misaki, "Good job. Please go home and rest."

He approached Yuu to say his thanks.

"Thank you, Yanase. You did a good job. Sorry for bothering you. You can now go home," Ishi said.

"I'll stay for a bit and help sensei," Yuu offered.

"Oh… No, that's not necessary. You've done a lot. I'm sure he can take care of himself," Ishi said.

"No it's fine. I'll just stay for a bit and check up on him. You all should go home, since you haven't slept for days," Yuu assured.

"Ah… Alright thank you. Please take care then," Ishi said.

After everyone left, Yuu went in Ijuuin's room to check up on him.

'_Hmm… Should I prepare him something?_' Yuu wondered walking to the kitchen.

Ijuuin woke up after a few hours and walked out of his room.

When he walked to the kitchen, he saw Yuu sleeping on the dining table with food prepared.

Yuu woke up when he heard Ijuuin sitting down.

"Ah. Sorry I woke you," Ijuuin apologized.

"It's fine. I was supposed to leave but I felt sleepy and closed my eyes a bit," Yuu answered.

"You can stay if you want. I don't mind," Ijuuin assured.

"A-alright," Yuu said, getting red.

"Itadakimasu," Ijuuin said.

There was silence as Ijuuin started eating.

Yuu tried to gather up his strength to ask about Misaki.

"S-so the guy a while ago... Takahashi... Was it? Was that the Misaki you like?"

"…" Ijuuin didn't answer.

"You still like him… don't you?" he asked, suddenly feeling nervous about the answer.

"... Yah..." Ijuuin answered.

Yuu felt his heart tightened.

'_Why does my heart feel heavy?_' Yuu wondered.

"Thanks again for helping out today. I really owe you."

"No. It's fine. It's work," is all Yuu could say.

After Ijuuin finished, he stood up and brought the empty plates to the sink to wash them.

"I forgot to ask, but did you cook all that?" Ijuuin asked.

"Ah yah. Sorry if it's not a special kind of meal," Yuu answered.

"I actually enjoyed it. It was good. At least I finally got to taste your cooking," Ijuuin praised.

"I'm glad you like it then," Yuu said standing up, "Well... I guess I should be on my way."

"Alright. Bye," Ijuuin greeted, patting Yuu on the shoulder.

Yuu reacted by slapping his hand away.

He realized what he did, apologized, got his things and immediately left.

'_What is this I'm feeling?!_' Yuu thought as he was running home.


End file.
